Suka, tapi Malu?
by Hansel A. Ivar
Summary: BoBoiBoy malu, dia sangat menyukai Fang, dan dia malu karena itu. "A-aku menyukai—" "Tidak mau ah." FangBoy! Oneshot, full fluff, SLASH!


**Disclaimer: Animonsta Studio**

**Warning: SLASH, BxB, shounen ai, full fluff, _misstypos_**

**A/N: berhubung BoBoiBoy Movie 2 bakal dirilis besok, saya ngebut bikin ini walau bioskop di kota saya tidak menayangkan BoBoiBoy Movie 2 huhu :'( tapi saya juga udah lama ga berkunjung ke fandom ini ya wkwkw, semoga kalian suka~ ;D**

**Review please! DLDR**

**=o^o=**

**Suka, tapi Malu?**

**.**

"Hey, hey, siapa yang kau suka?"

Ingin rasanya BoBoiBoy mengorek telinga hanya karena pertanyaan Gopal, memastikan indera pendengaran miliknya masih berfungsi dengan baik seusai Gopal melemparkan tanya pada BoBoiBoy. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa sahabatnya yang satu itu mendadak saja bertanya hal yang nyeleneh—baginya.

Dan lihat.

Gara-gara Gopal, kini Ying dan Yaya turut serta penasaran.

"Siapa yang kau suka, BoBoiBoy?" Yaya mengulangi pertanyaan Gopal tadi dengan semangat.

"Kasih tahu kami!" Ying menimpal perkataan Yaya girang, ingin sekali tahu siapa orang yang disukai oleh pemuda manis tersebut.

BoBoiBoy menaikkan sebelah alis bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Seorang teman itu tidak pernah menyembunyikan rahasia dari temannya yang lain," balas Gopal sok bijaksana, hanya dihadiahi tatapan _'Hilih' _oleh ketiga remaja tersebut.

"Nah, nah siapa?" Yaya dan Ying melemparkan pandangan penuh harap pada BoBoiBoy, serasa yakin sekali pemuda itu akan memberikan jawaban pada mereka.

Tapi, BoBoiBoy menggeleng, dan kata yang keluar sebagai jawaban;

"Tidak."

"Eeh?" tiga sahabatnya itu mendesah kecewa, secara serentak membalas, "kenapa?"

BoBoiBoy menggaruk pipinya memakai jari telunju, rona tipis mulai menyerang wajahnya sementara dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. "Tidak mau ah," ujarnya memainkan topi oranye miliknya—sedikit salah tingkah.

"Tidak seru, _boo_," tanggap Gopal kesal.

"Yah," Yaya menjeda perkataannya sebentar, "tak usah memaksa BoBoiBoy, nanti kita juga tahu sendiri," lanjutnya mulai tersenyum kecil.

Berbeda dengan Ying, gadis itu mematri senyuman lebar. "Aku yakin sekali itu Fang!"

BoBoiBoy tersedak ludahnya seketika.

"Woah—pasti Fang!" Gopal ikut-ikutan Ying, merasa pasti dengan tebakan mereka.

BoBoiBoy tak sengaja menggigit lidahnya.

"Hm, mungkin tuh memang si Fang," tambah Yaya antusias.

BoBoiBoy bisa merasakan rasa panas menjalar di pipi _chubby-_nya, dia tak mengerti mengapa Gopal, Yaya dan Ying sangatlah percaya diri dengan pernyataan bahwa Fang adalah yang BoBoiBoy sukai.

Tidak salah sih memang, BoBoiBoy menyukai pemuda berparas rupawan tapi menyebalkan tersebut. Tapi, kenapa harus langsung ke Fang? Kenapa mereka tidak menebak orang lain dulu, gitu? BoBoiBoy tak mengerti, apa karena dia selalu menempel pada Fang dan sebaliknya? Atau karena hanya Fang teman terdekat BoBoiBoy selain mereka bertiga?

"Benar, 'kan?" tanya Ying jahil, menyadari gelagat BoBoiBoy jauh lebih aneh sekarang; tak berbicara tapi banyak bergerak di tempat sebab gelisah.

Gopal tertawa keras, menepuk punggung BoBoiBoy beberapa kali. "Akui saja _la_," ujar Gopal nyengir senang.

"A-apa sih," elak BoBoiBoy menepis tangan Gopal, malu lantaran ketahuan.

Yaya terkekeh, "Kau tak bisa mengelak," ujar Yaya gemas, "itu Fang, 'kan?"

"U-uhh," BoBoiBoy memeras otak mencari elakan lain, tapi sepertinya sia-sia, dia tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi lebih lama. "Ya..?"

"AHA PASTI ITU MEMANG FANG! YUHU!"

Gopal dan Ying bertos ria, sangat senang sebab tebakan mereka benar, Yaya membuncahkan tawa melihat raut masam BoBoiBoy yang rahasianya dibongkar dengan mudahnya oleh pertanyaan Gopal.

"Ada apa denganku?"

Semuanya berjengit kaget mendengar suara yang mereka kenali mendadak nimbrung seenaknya, Fang sekarang berdiri di belakang mereka seraya memasukkan tangan ke saku, terlihat heran dengan tingkah para sahabatnya. Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying bersamaan nyengir menggoda ke arah BoBoiBoy yang sekarang menundukkan kepala malu, menarik topi ke bawah guna menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Tidak ada~!" Balas Ying dengan nada _sing-a-song_.

Tentu Fang skeptis mendengarnya, dia memandang curiga semua temannya yang berperilaku seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, padahal jelas-jelas Fang tadi mendengar mereka menyebut namanya keras. Lalu tatapannya jatuh pada BoBoiBoy yang masih menarik topi untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, Fang makin bingung.

Yaya tampaknya mengerti situasi ini, dia berdiri dan menarik Gopal dan Ying. "Kami akan pergi sebentar," ujarnya memberi isyarat pada kedua orang yang dia tarik tadi, "nikmati waktu kalian."

Sekarang, kini tinggal Fang dan BoBoiBoy seorang.

Canggung menghampiri, tak ada yang berkata-kata malahan mencari kesibukan lain. Fang bertengkar dengan pikirannya seraya menatap arah lain, mengapa sikap BoBoiBoy berbeda ketika dirinya tiba. Sedangkan BoBoiBoy, dia tak bisa menahan debaran jantung yang makin kencang tiap matanya melirik sosok Fang di hadapannya.

Terlihat keren.

Tersadar, BoBoiBoy makin merasakan panas yang menjalar di seluruh mukanya. Dia segera ikut mengalihkan pandangan saat manik merah menawan Fang menatapnya.

"Jadi," ujar Fang memecah keheningan, "apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

"Tidak ada," jawab BoBoiBoy cepat, berdehem lantaran salah tingkah lagi.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya.."

Gawat, BoBoiBoy tak bisa menolak saat iris tajam Fang memandangnya intens, terdapat kecurigaan kecil yang bisa BoBoiBoy temukan di sana.

"Baiklah, baiklah!" Seru BoBoiBoy kemudian, tidak tahan karena Fang teris-menerus memandangnya, "kami membicarakan sesuatu!"

Senyum puas tercipta di wajah Fang, "Apa itu, hm?"

"Uhh," sekali lagi BoBoiBoy salah tingkah, "h-hanya orang yang kusuka..?"

Alis Fang tertarik ke atas, membuat kesan bahwa dia tertarik dengan jawaban penuh keraguan yang dilontarkan BoBoiBoy. "Siapa itu? Beritahu aku," pinta Fang, tapi lebih ke menuntut supaya BoBoiBoy memberitahukannya.

"Tidak," jawab BoBoiBoy sangat malu.

Bagaimana bisa dia menjawab jika orang yang disuka ada di depannya?

"Ayolah," bujuk Fang memohon, "aku akan melakukan apapun, asal kau memberitahuku siapa dia," Fang menawarkan kesepakatan, sedangkan BoBoiBoy berpikir-pikir dulu. Sekian lama BoBoiBoy berpikir, Fang berujar kembali. "Jadi?"

BoBoiBoy mengangukkan kepala kecil, "Oke," ujar BoBoiBoy setuju, "a-asal kau tidak tertawa!" Lanjutnya gugup, tak luput rona di wajahnya makin menebal seiring Fang mendekatkan diri padanya. "Aku menyukai—"

"Menyukai?"

"Menyukai.." BoBoiBoy tak bisa melanjutkannya, otaknya serasa _blank _mendadak, dia tak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya bahwa dia menyukai Fang.

Fang memberikan tatapan geli pada pemuda manis tersebut.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Seru BoBoiBoy kesal, namun malu sekaligus, ingin sekali dia gampar wajah tampan Fang yang mengukir senyuman menyebalkan.

"Iya, iya," balas Fang terkekeh pelan, "jadi, siapa?"

"Ah, eh," BoBoiBoy bingung lagi 'kan, bagaimana cara menyampaikan bahwa yang dia sukai adalah sang penanya sendiri?

Fang senantiasa menunggu jawaban BoBoiBoy, tapi lama-lama dia juga bosan sendiri dengan keleletan BoBoiBoy. "Baiklah aku dulu kalau begitu," ujarnya mendahului BoBoiBoy, "orang yang kusuka adalah—"

Ucapan Fang menggantung, membuat BoBoiBoy sangat penasaran, "Adalah—?"

"Adalah kau."

BoBoiBoy mematung seketika.

Dia benar-benar tak menyangka perkataan Fang yang keluar barusan, berharap jikalau dia tidak salah dengar tadi.

"Siapa?" tanya ulang BoBoiBoy, sekedar memastikan.

Senyuman tipis terpatri di raut Fang, "Dirimu, BoBoiBoy. Aku menyukaimu."

"He—bagaimana bisa?"

"Ya karena aku menyukaimu."

Segalanya nampak tidak jelas di penglihatan BoBoiBoy, rasa bahagianya membuncah keluar dari relung hati terdalamnya. Sontak wajah BoBoiBoy makin memerah, dia membuka mulut sebentar sebelum menutupnya lagi, tidak tahu berbicara apa. Sedangkan matanya bergerka liar kemana-mana, yang penting tidak menuju Fang.

"Jadi, kalau kau?"

Kenapa Fang masih bisa santai meski dia telah memberitahukan perasaannya pada BoBoiBoy? BoBoiBoy menjerit malu dalam pikirannya.

"A-aku menyukai—"

"Menyukai?"

Berulang lagi deh.

Kau harus bisa, BoBoiBoy!

"F-Fang.."

Fang mengkerutkan kening, kalah tak salah tadi sayup dia mendengar namanya. "Siapa?"

"Fang!" Seru BoBoiBoy keras, "aku suka Fang!"

Hening.

Hanya terdengar pekikan kecil BoBoiBoy yang merutukkan mengapa dia harus keceplosan, sedangkan Fang mencerna sebentar seruan BoBoiBoy tadi. Lama-kelamaan, ujung bibir Fang tertarik ke atas.

"Perasaan kita sama," ujar Fang bahagia, menarik BoBoiBoy mendekat, "aku menyukai BoBoiBoy."

"A-aku menyukai Fang," gumam BoBoiBoy, tidak ingin membayangkan semerah apa wajahnya saat ini.

Fang tersenyum senang, dia menarik dagu BoBoiBoy agar pemuda itu menatapnya secara langsung, Fang gemas melihat rona di pipi BoBoiBoy, sontak mengecupnya. BoBoiBoy berjengit kaget sejenak akan perlakuan Fang tadi, tapi dia tak menolaknya.

"U-uhm," ujar BoBoiBoy menjauhkan diri dari Fang dulu, "apa benar kau menyukaiku?" dia masih ragu ternyata.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" tanya balik Fang, dijawab gelengan pelan BoBoiBoy. "Nah, aku tak bercanda, aku memang menyukaimu sejak lama," ujar Fang kemudian, terkekeh kecil seraya tangannya bergerak mengacak surai halus BoBoiBoy yang tidak terlindung topi oranyenya.

BoBoiBoy malu, dia sangat menyukai Fang, dan dia malu karena itu. Memberanikan diri, BoBoiBoy mendaratkan kecupan kilat di dahi Fang—Fang terkejut sebentar, sebelum ekspresinya kembali menunjukkan ekspresi gemas memandang BoBoiBoy yang salah tingkah.

"Aku menyukai Fang.." BoBoiBoy berujar sangat pelan, perlahan senyuman manis tercipta di wajahnya.

Dia bahkan tak menolak ciuman kecil yang Fang berikan di bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**End**

* * *

**Bolehkah saya meminta kalian meninggalkan review? Saya sangat berterimakasih bila berkenan!**

**Love,**

**Hansel.**

_P.s: haruskah saya membuat ff seusai saya menonton BoBoiBoy Movie 2?_


End file.
